A Chibi Story
by Shashomiru-Hack
Summary: What happens when most of the Yugioh characters are randomly chibified? Malik is still hell-bent on destroying the world and Tristan still has pointy hair! What could happen? FFVII characters have been added for shiz 'n giggles.. REVIVED
1. The Plushie and the Toilet

Shashomiru: BEHOLD THE MAGICAL REWRITTENNESS.

Hack: I have to confess, I'm alright. I guess.

Shashomiru: Hopefully, everyone cares… It's not as funny as the scriptform since it's in non-script form but… as long as it satisfies. ENJOY!!

* * *

Joey and Malik were gazing at the inside of a toilet. They both stood on their toes and stared at their reflections.

"Are you sure this weads to China, Mawik?"

_"Of course I'm sure!!"_ Malik pulled out a toy plushie and held it up._ "And they're the evil!!"_

Joey sweat dropped and looked at him. "I tought YOU were da evil."

Malik gripped tightly to the plushie. _"I'm not the one with a huge wall blocking the path to destruction!!"_

"Oh."

Malik held the plushie high and shouted, _"Now prepare, Wheeler!! Prepare for their demise!!"_ He tossed the plushie in the toilet and flushed it.

While the toilet was flushing the oh so helpless plushie, Malik let out a reign of evil laughter.

"_Gah hah hah hah hah hah!!!"_

Then, as if magic, Tèa suddenly came rampaging into the room. "What is going on in here?!?!"

Malik jumped back and looked at her innocently. "Nothing."

Joey pointed to him. "He's trying to destroy China with a Plushie!!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

Tèa sighed. "Well den stop. You're going to fwood the toilet. Now it's snack time, come down stairs."

"Awright!! Snack time!" Joey quickly exited down stairs to cram his face, Tèa following after.

Malik, on the other hand, stayed behind. He squinted his eyes, gazing at the toilet water, as eerie music began to play... "_You just wait, you bastards. I'll make sure that I destroy that wall. Then I'll be able to destroy the world!!!! Mwa hah hah_ _hah hah hah hah!!! Mwua hah hah hah hah!!"_ He quickly turned to run downstairs, but instead, ran smack into the door, "_Crap!!"_, and began to sob.

* * *

Shashomiru: ….the end. I really hope this is alright. If not, then I will have to banish A Chibi Story forever from this site.

Hack:Andhow many of you want that? -raises his hand-

Shashomiru: Well, please review on what you think; if this is better, satisfying, or should be given up. X3 Thank you!


	2. Snack Time!

Shashomiru: Alright, then. The revival ritual is taking form.

Hack: I find this stupid.

Shashomiru: Weeeee.

* * *

Malik was seated at the snack table, glaring down at the broccoli on his plate. "_Evil… disgusting…" _Directly, he pointed to his broccoli. "_You all are now part of my Evil destruction force. You will ALL lead me to victory!! Hey! I don't care what you want!"_ He poked his broccoli several times. "_I am the leader and YOU do what I say!! Okay, that's it!!!" _Grabbing his Broccoli, he viciously began beating it against his plate. It was disgusting and violent as tiny little green buds flew in the air.

Joey was staring in disgust at the broccoli sitting on his plate. "….eww, sick….

Yugi carefully eyed it. "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm…" Joey poked his broccoli. "Maybe it's some mutated vegetable. Or some mutated monster."

Yugi sweat dropped and scooted back in his chair away from his plate as to avoid it's evil from leaping onto his face.

Malik was still beating his broccoli.

Seto stared unimpressed at them all and thought to himself, "I'm surrounded… by idiots…" which was kinda true.

Malik began chewing on his plate randomly.

"_Why are you chewing on your plate?" _Ryou pondered him curiously, as he was British and his Yami was not, which has nothing to do with this.

"_Because I like the taste of bits of glass with blood."_

"_Oohh." _He picked up his plate and began chewing on it.

Yugi looked at Seto. "Hey, where's Twistan?"

Seto sat in his chair with his head bowed, arms crossed and eyes closed, you know, the way he does it that's always annoying. "He got his head stuck in another tree."

"AGAIN?"

"Yes."

"I told you his hair is too pointy."

Tristan was hanging from underneath a branch by hair. "Hello?" Idiot.

Malik stood up abruptly. "_I'll show you!!!" _He chucked his broccoli through a window.

The Broccoli flew out the window and hit the ground in front of Tristan, who looked down at it and screamed, "FOOD!!!!!!"

"It IS a monster!!"

"_It is not!!"_

Joey pointed to the broccoli. "Look at it! It's totally deformed!!"

"_So is your brain but you don't see ME complaining." _So true.

"HEY!!"

Yugi looked at Malik weird. "Malik, why are you chewing on your plate?"

"_Because I like the taste of bits of glass with blood." _I swear we have so much in common.

"Ew. Really?"

"_Yes. Now leave me alone." _He gently bit into his plate "This takes hard concentration………" He gently bit into his plate again.

"Okaaaay…"

Joey stood on his chair and pointed down at the broccoli "THIS IS A MUTATED MONSTER AND THAT'S THAT!!"

Ryou followed standing up on chairs and did the same. Poseeerr… "_Quit being a blithering fool! It's just a food item!!"_

"It's a monster!! A monster!!" He began jumping up and down. (MONKEY!!)

Seto…. Said, "I hope you fall out of your chair."

Lo and behold, Joey fell out of his chair. "HEY!! You jinxed me on purpose!!"

"I know."

"GRRR!!" He picked up his broccoli and threw it at Seto.

"HEY!! You little—" He viciously leapt up and attacked Joey.

"AHH!! AHH!! AHH!! AHH!!"

Yugi sweat dropped and hid underneath the table.

"Oh, dear…" Ryou carefully slid deep into his chair.

Seto choked Joey…. Sweet. "You stupid MUTT!!!"

Malik leaped on top of the table holding a stalk of broccoli in his hand. He pointed the broccoli to them and announced, "_Stupid mortals!! I laugh at your stupidity!! Soon, I will rule you all!! Even this stupid broccoli!! And there is nothing you can do about it!!!!!"_

Seto looked up at him. "I hope you fall off that table.

Guess what. He did. "OUCH!! You jinxed me!!!"

"I know."

* * *

Shashomiru: .....I didn't want it to sound boring.

Hack: Just please review. -.-;


	3. The Plushie Army!

Shashomiru: Shortness, yay!

* * *

Malik walked sternly before a row of plushies as I force you to imagine a camp music drums theme playing.

"_Now pay attention."_ He demanded. _"I have kidnapped you all from the other's rooms because you're stupid and I felt like it. You will all help me take over the world. Whether you like it or not. Got it?"_

The plushies just sat there. And said nothing. Fools.

"_What's that!?"_ He grabbed a Blue-Eyes Plushie and glared at it. _"Listen here!! I'm commander of this plan and YOU will do what I say!!"_

The plushie said nothing.

"_Don't back sass me!!"_ He slapped the plushie. As his hand met the soft plushieness, it made a small squeak.

"_That's it!!" I am tired of your attitude!! When I take over the world, I will make sure that you die first!!"_ He growled and viciously tore the plushies head off with his mouth!

Seto, who stood in the doorway, watched horrified as a small tear gently slid down his soft cheek. "YAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Malik quickly looked up. "HN?"

Yami quickly stumbled in and screamed, "What, who's dieing!?"

Seto pointed to Malik and screamed loudly, "HE KILLED MY BLUE EYES PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!"

"I did not!!!!!!!" The head of the plushie fell out of his mouth. They all stared at it. "………..HE'S LYING!!!!!"

"I AM NOT!!!! I STOOD here and WATCHED you MUTILATE MY PLUSHIE!!!!!"

"YOU LIE!!!!! LIE!!!!!!!!!!" He pitched the BEO's body at Seto.

Seto infuriated, panted and screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" and leaped into Malik and began choking him. (-smile-)

He gagged as Yami stood there like an idiot…… Do something fool!

"Uhhh….. Stop it you two!!!!!(??)

"NO!!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, MAWIK!!!"

Malik continued to gag and sputtered, "Ssstupid.."

Seto gasped!!! His eyes began to water and he fell back and began crying.

"Just weave me awone!!" Malik also began crying.. aww…

Yami looked about and slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

Shashomiru: YAY! I hope you liked! Please leave a Review!


	4. Nap Time

Shashomiru: o.o My story has lost the interest of many.

Hack: I doubt anybody cares.

Shashomiru: ; / I suppose?

* * *

All the Chibi's… and Yami… Lay quietly in bed. There were visions of kittens and immaturity in their mind as the room was fallen silent… Seffer Malik's few, evil giggles while he slept.

" _Eh heh heh heh heh heh…"_

Yugi crawled up to Yami who lay in his bed awake and whispered, "Yami, Mawik is dreaming of me dieing a painfuw deaf again."

"Go to sleep, you'll be fine."

"Otay…" The child lowered his head and crawled back next to Malik, lying down.

" _Eh heh heh heh heh heh…"_

Yugi twitched. "o.o;"

Joey drooled heavily in his sleep as he chanted random blah. "Caaaaaandy. Candy….. food…… mmm… dog food… Ruff."

Ryou rolled over and growled. "_Moron…"_

" I always knew it was so…" Seto agreed.

Serenity spit up because…well, she needs SOME part. .x.x

Tèa, on the other hand, is forced to have lines since she can speak… So, she was snoring and blabbing along. "Does anybody have jock itch like I do…?"

Everyone …did this. "O.o;;;;;;;"

Yugi crawled back to Yami and whispered quietly, "Yami, Mawik said he's going to rip my head off and eat my stuffing."

"Go to sleep."

" Otaaay…." He lowered his head again and crawled back to his bed, lying next to Malik.

"_When all are sleeping and all are dead, I will go and rip off Yugi's head…"_

Yugi gulped and moved away from Malik a bit… XD

Seto moved about uncomfortably and whispered "Wyou, do you feel wet…"

"…_.Erm…"_

Joey smiled a look that was ever so sweet. "Ah hah hah hah. Water….."

"O.O" Seto and Ryou both quickly moved away from Joey.

"I swear this jock itch is KILLING me…" Tèa rolled over and continued to snore quite loudly.

Yugi, once again, crawled over to Yami. "Yami—"

"Go… to…. Sleeeeeeeep."

" Otay…" And, once again, crawled back next to Malik, lying down.

Malik's chanting was not to have come to deceit. ( Death. X.x) "_Yami, pharaoh, oh so true… I can't wait till I burn YOU…"_

Yami withheld an almighty, pharaohesque look of horror!

(In other news!) Seto decided to annoy Ryou. "Wyou… Wyou….. Wyyyyyyyyyouuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Ryou growled. _"Whaaaaaat?"_

"Nothing."

"-.-;;….."

Yugi, once a-gain, crawled over to Yami. "Yami—"

Yami quickly grabbed him. "Yes, you can sleep with me. .o.o;;;;;;"

"Otay!" Yugi fell asleep. ( X3 )

Serenity, bored and stupid, spit up again.

" Wyou…. Wyouuuuuuuuuu…. WYOUUU."

Ryou growled angrily and sat up in his bed. "_WHAT?"_

"Nothiiiin'." Replied Seto in his sweetest, chibiful voice.

"_GRRR."_ Ryou, frustrated, pitched a pillow at his head.

"Ow. Hey. Dat's hawassment. I'm tellin' on you."

Ryou's eyes widened. "I'm sowwy."

Seto smirked evilly. Dat's better…"

"Jock itch…. Jock itch…… JOCK ITCH IS KILLING ME!" Tèa flung herself up and screamed so loud, everybody jumped and looked at her.

"…"

It wasn't until then that she woke up suddenly. "…Ah… Sowwy, bad nightmawe!" She smiled, then went back to sleep.

Seto snorted. "Oh gweat, can't wait till Mawik's nightmares."

"_When all lie in comfort, and think all is well… I'll stab you to death and burn you in hell…"_

Nobody went to sleep that night. XD

* * *

Shashomiru: Wow, I hope people are still interested in this story. .o.o It gets better.

Hack: I'm so sure…

Shashomiru: Ahem. Anyway. Please review.


	5. Getting Ready

Shashomiru: - Randomness and hate! 

Hack: Randomness yours, hate mine. -.-

Shashomiru: -takes in deep breath- o.o …..

Hack: …..Golden Arches--

Shashomiru: NO SHUT UP--BEGIN!

* * *

They all were doing stuff. 

"All of you getting ready for the Zoo?" Yami peeked his head out from behind the doorway and looked at all the Chibi-children.

"Yes," Answered Seto, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Ryou stared up at the ceiling. _"Maybe."_

_"Don't care."_ Malik stared with him.

"Good." Yami directly walked away. ( XD )

Yugi clapped his hands excitedly. "I am gonna go see da Chickens. And Den da cows and da hamsters."

"No, Moron, we're going to the Zoo not a farmhouse." Seto shook his head at Yugi's stupidity.

"o.o …. Kitties?"

"No."

"v.v Oh…"

"Don't worry, Yugi. There are always the really big kitties."

Ryou smirked maniacally and stood up. Hehovered behind Yugi mischievously. "_Oh yes. The cute, furry, big, smiling, bloodthirsty, vicious ones."_

"o.o;; Oh…."

Malik smirked evilly and tilted his head. _"We'll go see the penguins…"_

Tèaquickly hid under a table. "O.o;;"

_"Well, I am going to stay with the sharks on the waterside of the zoo, rather than hang out with a damn hamster. Evil…"_ Malik shuddered.

_"Mmm, yes, quite so."_ Responded Ryou. ( D: I need better narration… )

"Whatever." Seto finished primping his hair and turned towards everyone. "I am going to stay wherever smells less bad and are less people."

_"Oh, so you will be staying in the bathroom during the trip?"_ Malik looked at him oh so sarcastically.

"Might as well."

_"Likewise."_ Ryou agreeeed.

Joey walked in suddenly, carrying Serenity weird and...upside down. "I am gonna show Serenityda whale."

_"I hope it eats you, Wheeler."_ Bwuhahaha Malik's evilness.

"Yeah, me too!" He walked away. Yaaay.

Seto snorted. "He'll die."

_"Maybe."_ Responded Ryou.

_"He will."_ Malik also responded. ( What a poser. :D lol nah. )

Yami wandered about confusedly searching for something . "Does anyone know what happened to Tristan?"

Tristan hummed softly, still hanging from a tree. ( :3 )

"Meow."

He looked up. "Kitty?"

"Nope." Seto ….spoke.

_"Haven't the slightest."_ Malik also did spokeded.

"Hmm… Strange…" Yami wandered away to search on for him.

"Then I want to see the horse."

"Keep tryin' Yugi." Seto walked away.

"v.v Awwwwww…."

* * *

Shashomiru: Geez this was horrible in narration.

Hack: -.- Aren't they all?

Shashomiru: D: I suppose…

Hack: Yeah, I thought so.

Shashomiru: Oh, well. I'm trying to save all of the good stuff for the …surprise. :3

Hack: Oh yes!… Spontaneous surprises will surely bring us more fans.

Shashomiru: Randomness!

Hack: And your demise.

Shashomiru: More about that later. Please review!

Hack: To plot her demise….


	6. TV! oO

Shashomiru: o.o…..YAY! 

Hack: -.-;

Shashomiru: o.O;; I do not own Yugioh. Oh. And I don't own Murray, Greg, or the Wiggles either. O.o; But I may own Wiggle Wobble and whatever rhymes that are in this chapter. Oo read…

* * *

**_"We love to sing we love to dance. We can dance like the reindeer prance!"_**

"Yay, Murray!" Ryou clapped his hands excitedly.

Malik walked in and look at the TV. _"Uuugh, you still watch these shows?"_

"Yeah! I wuv Wiggles!"

Seto crossed his arms. "You'wa a complete idiot."

"WIGGLES-WORTH!"

"-.-;; They're taking over his mind…"

_**"Good morning, Murray. What should we do today?"**_

_"Kill yourselves! Kill yourselves! Come on, SAY IT!"_ Malik snarled at the TV.

_**"Maybe we should play a game!"**_

"YAY!"

_"Damn."_

"Don't worry. Maybe dey'll play a game with knives. Or grenades.:3 Or cyanide."

_**"What kind of game should we play?"**_

_**"Hmm… how about…"**_

_"Come oooon, flesh-eating penguins, flesh-eating penguins!"_

_**"Hey. Why don't we play-"**_

"Death with Seto?"

_"Your Final Demise?"_

"Wiggle Wobble?"

_**"Wiggle Wobble!"**_

"YAAAY!" Ryou waved his hands in the air.

"GAAAAAAH!" Seto and Malik tugged at their hair.

_**"Wiggle Wobble is the game we love to play. We love to play it…EVERY day!"**_

Malik moved behind the TV.

The TV suddenly went black. Ryou stared in complete horror.

"o.o …………..NOOOOOO!"

"o.o;" Malik quickly plugged it back in.

"YAY!"

"Otay, dat is it. Mawik, help me out hewe."

Seto and Malik grabbedhis legs and dragged him from the T.V.

"o.o NO! NOOOO! GWEG! MURRAY! SAVE ME!"

_**"We are going to have lots and LOTS of fun today…"**_

Malik smirked as he dragged Ryou away."You said that right."

_**"But first, a message from our sponsors!"**_

A commerical popped up on the TV."Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow--"

"KITTY!"

"-.-;; Gaaah…"

**_"It's Baxter!"_**

Yami fixed strapped his belt in. "Is everyone together?"

"YEP!"

"Great! Then let's leave already…" Hestarted thecar.

Yugi looked around curiously."Hey…. Has anyone see Twistan?"

Tristan screamed insanely being savagely attacked by cat and still stuck to a tree branch. "GAAAAAAH! GAAAAAAAH! BAD KITTY BAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

Shashomiru: KITTY!

Hack: -.-;; Please review.

Shashomiru: Bring a Kitty! X3


	7. Off to the Zoo!

Shashomiru: Ahh… 

Hack: …

Shashomiru: oO…

Hack: ...

Shashomiru: …….anyway. Yes, me update now--yay!

* * *

The gang was all seated inside the car and was on their way to the zoo. (fiiiiiinallllyyyy!) But in a strange event, the residents of the backest seat of Saint Backny were all crammed close to the side of the window. Seto sat far from Tristan, cramming Yugi over and pushing Ryouagainst the window, who winced uncomfortably.

Ryou groaned softly.

Yugi and everyone elsestared at Tristan.

Tristan looked at them, his hair totally mutilated, aswere his clothes and his face covered in scratches. "o.o n.nKITTY!"

"Oo;;;"

"Iiii think that maybe you should stop talking to cats, Tristan." Yami looked in the rear-view mirror.

_"-.- Yes, before we ALL go insane…"_ Malik shifted.

"Yes. -.- Cats are nasty, dirty beasts that wive off of wats." Tèa fumed.

Ryou frowned angrily at Tèa. _"You.. You're… disgusting! HOW COULD YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! Cats are the key to mastering the world! They are the promise of everything that is evil! And they are not dirty, they are rich and sly and the most prosperous animals in the world! If you want a nasty, dirty beast that thrives off of eating rats, TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"_

"o.o;;;"

"O.o;;;;"

"oO"

"o.O;;"

Tèa stared at him. "o.o ….. v.v"

"o.o;; ..uhhhh-LOOK KIDS, WE'RE HERE!"

"YAY!" They all threw their hands up and kicked happily.

They had finally made it to the Zoo. Yami found his parking spot and turned off the car.

"Okay, kids, let's go see the animals."

"YAAAAAAY!"

Yami fixed his shirt. "Just a second and I'll help you all out of your--o.o" He looked into the car.

Everyone was gone. Except Tèa.

"o.o …… Yami I can't get out of my seat."

He thought to himself, "_Great. I have to hang out with the idiot_. I'll help you."

"Tanky!"

Ryou ran into the zoo. _"Ahhhh, the warm, rotting smell of Elephant guano."_

Malik walked up next to him. _"That's disgusting. I like it."_

_"Isn't it charming?"_

Yami walked up to ticket teller, carrying Tèa and several other things in his arms and mouth. "Mmm… mmfmmfm."

"Excuse me?"

"x.x mmfmfm."

"x.x mmmm."

"He said two freaks, two children, two infants, three idiots, and a adult." Tèa smiled sweetly.

"Ohhh, okay!" The Teller handed her the tickets

"Yay, food!" She ate them.

Seto watched his baby brothertry to stand, holding his hand tightly. "So…. Can we leave now?"

Tèa cocked her head. "-.- No, stupid, we just got hewe, and we're gonna stay until we are finished. So if you don't wike dat den go sweep in da bafwoom."

"…… I can't believe you just called me stupid. Go pway with the gorillas. I'm sure they miss having you in their family." Hepicked up Mokuba and walked away.

"…. dat was a wong time ago, Seto Kaiba." Shewalked away.

Malik snorted. _"Mortals are fools."_

_"Then shall it be the bears?"_

_"Excellent."_

Tristan stood still."…….…… o.o….. v.v I don't really have a part in this story…" And moped away because I hate him and he really has no part here. :3 Poor Tristan.

Joey walked along, carrying Serenity upside down. "Come on, Serenity, I gonna show you da whale!"

She puked.

Yugi looked up at Yami innocently. "I dunno what I wanna do."

Yami stood silent for a while then blinked."……..o.o what? Oh. Uh. Yeah. It's okay. A lot of kids do it." Heslowly walked in some random direction.

"o.O;"

Malik and Ryou stood with an unimpressed look upon their faces as they gazed up at the shark tank.

_"This blows."_

_"You think they'd kill something about now?"_ Ryou kicked the tank.

Malik sighed and turned his head to his right. His eyes widened as he noticed Joey holding Serenity up as high as he could, her little hand stretched out.

Malik nudged Ryou. _"Look, there's Wheeler."_

Ryou looked over._"So it is."_

Malik smirked evilly. _"Come on, I have an evil plan."_

"o.o _Ooooo."_

"Come on, Sewenity. Pet da whale!"

_"Hey, Wheeler."_

Joey paused and looked at Malik."Huh? .o.o"

_"Looks like you want your little sister to be close to the whale."_

"Uh-huh!"

Malik smirked and lifted his head. _How about me and Bakura help Serenity get first row seats up to the whale?_

Ryou raised an eyebrow. _What?_

"Really? You could do dat?"

Malik lowered his headand smiled. _"Of course…"_

"You hear dat, Sewenity! You get to pet da whale!"

_"Heh heh… Oh yeah…"_ He grabbed Ryou's hand and turned, walking away.

Ryou whispered harshly,_"What are you doing? You can't do that!"_

_"Sure I can. I'll need your help to though."_

_"Well then, why bother helping that idiot's sister to pet a whale?"_

_"Oh… I'm sorry… Did I say whale?"_

Ryou stared at him and smiked. _"….Ohhh, I see… Heh heh heh…"_

* * *

Shashomiru: That's all for now! More story soon. :3 Just keep up the reviews. And no, this is not going to be a Yaoi fic.

Hack: Please, no. -.-

Shashomiru: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. A Evil Plot is Afoot: Part 1

NOTE: I think there might be something going on that's causing some of the words to bunch together in the story. So if you see some of that, it's not because I'm horrible at grammar-- the site is just a wee bit glitchy. X3; And it's not putting breaks.

Shashomiru: lol it's sooo funny how you all get excited when I add a few words to this fic.:3 People like my story.

Hack: I think you're an idiot.

Shashomiru: Maybe it's because I try to cut down author's notes.

Hack: Nooo, it's because you're an idiot.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight."_

"_Alright then."_ Malik stard at Ryou.

"..._Somehow, we are going to get Joey's little sister to…what is it… Die?"_

"_Precisely."_

"_That is so disgusting…. When do we start?"_

Malik smirked maniacally.

xXx

Yugi stared at the lions with great interest in his eyes.

Seto blinked and smirked. "Aren't they pretty, Yugi?"

He nodded quickly.

"Do you wanna pet the kitty?"

"o.o" He nodded even quicker than before.

"Good." Seto pointed to the fence."Crawl through that hole and go play with them."

"YAY!" He jumped to his hands and knees and struggled to get through hole. "nnn… nnnnn… I .. can't….fiiiiiiit…"

"Awww, look, the Kitty has come to help you!"

A large, White Lion growled and slowly lurked up to Yugi.

Yugi stared up at him innocently."o.o…. Meow."

The white Lion bit down on Yugi's scruff and pulled him from the fence hole.

"YES! FINALLY! I GOT RID OF YUGI!"

Yugi dangled from the lion's teeth. "o.o"

The lion climbed onto his rocky perch and laid himself down. He set Yugi down on his front legs and began to lick back his hair.

"Tehehehe, dat feels warm!"

Seto stared in disgust. "Oh, hell no."

xXx

"_We'll get caught."_

"_No, we won't."_

Ryou nudged malik. _"You see, people always seem to say that. Then Murphy's Law takes place."_

"You."

"_SEE?"_

A Mysterious Child stared at them and raised an eyebrow.

Malik looked at in in disinterest."_Eh. What? What do you want? We're busy."_

"What are you doing here. You shouldn't be back here. Leave."

"_Yeah? And who says?"_

"Uh…. Me?"

"_We do not take orders from underdogs"_

"_Well, maybe we should leave. This is stupid. And we'll get caught."_ Ryou shook his head.

Malik snorted. "_We will not get--"_

"HEY!"

Malikand Ryoufroze."o.o;;;;;"

A Zoo Worker towered angrily behind the children."What do you children think you're doing back here? It's dangerous!"

Malik looked about."_Um.."_

Ryou coughed awkwardly.

The Mysterious Child stared up at him innocently and let all hell break loose..."o.o……….WAAAAAHHH! My Icecweam! T.T I dropped my icecweam!"

The Worker stared at him confusedly."Wh-what?"

Malik and Ryou just... stared."o.O;"

"I want my icecweam! . . I WANT IT! WAAAAHHH!" The mysterious child sobbed loudly. "I WANT MY ICEWEAAAAAM!"

"H-hey, calm down kid, I'll get you your ice cream!"

"Give it to meee! ;.; I need my icecweam!"

"o.o; Okay! I'm going to get it now!" The worker turned and ran off to get ice cream.

"So, anyway."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "_That was strange."_

"_That was brilliant._ O.o;"

"Eh…"

"_No it wasn't. Who are you? What do you want?"_

"….why do you care…"

"_I don't. Now tell me."_

"-.- Just call me Hack."

Ryou tilted his head. "_Hack?"_

"_A loogy?"_

"….Oh yeah… just keep on being a little bitch… it's real attractive."

"_Alright."_

_---_

Tèa stood and stared at Tristan."….. o.o"

Tristan stared back."o.o….."

"…."

"…."

"Oo….."

"oO….."

"This sucks."

Tristan snorted. "You should speak for yourself. Whore." And walked away.

"o.o v.v"

xXx

Yami stared up at a sign. "Hm… Romanian stick candy. Interesting." He walked up to the concession stand.

"Hello. What will it be?"

"Umm…. I want the Romanian stick candy, please."

"What flavour?"

"o.o They come in flavours?"

"-.- No. They are sticks of rubbery nothing that have absolutely no flavouring at all and are made to waste time, money, and crappified trees."

"Oh…"

"Yeah they do."

"Oh. O.o what flavours."

"Strawberry, vanilla, chocolate and -cough- crap. Ahem."

"o.O What was the last one?"

"……ahem?"

"Oh ok. Umm. I will take chocolate."

"Excellent choice." The concession man handed him the Romanian candy. "Now leave. With your ass… and hair…."

"oO" Yami began walking away. "Okay then…." He looked at the candy. "Ah. So interesting…" And licked it once "….hm…." Hegently nibbled on it. "ar ar ar ar…"He pulled the stick from his mouth and turned his head. "Mmmmm so stretchy." He turned back. "o.o…. I think it's in my hair…"He tuuuged at his hair."Uh… -rip- OW! ;.; eeeeheheh."

Yami let go of the stick of Romanian candy and began to pry it from his inhumane lock of fuglified hair. It would not come out. Instead, it got even MORE stuck, making it more or less, greatly hilarious.

He fell to his knees. "Ehhhhhhh….. CURSE THE ROMANS….. I SHALL PLAGUE WAR UPON THEM ALL! AS SOON AS I ATTAIN MY THRONE ONCE AGAIN.. THEY SHALL PAAAAAY………. . …… ….. " He stood and walked away.

Ryou looked at Hack. "_So. Why have you come here?"_

"I have come to forge the secrets of my personal quest. The search to find the key of everlasting hope and understanding of my meaning in this world. For power in myself cannot be explained without the key to my past. I'm searching to understand why I have not already discovered my point of life and strange, unique abilities to understand and break the laws of nature and life. A core of pain, darkness and misery that lays upon my soul, breaking the barrier of love I never had. My hatred is strong and so is the darkness in my heart--I seek to discover if I really had a past and find the key to open the locks and chains on my wrists and neck to break myself loose from the bloody bondage of my pain from hell."

They all grew silent for a moment.

Ryou briefly broke it."_You're lost aren't you."_

"Bite me."

Malik sighed. "-.-; _So anyway...Here's the plan. We drag Wheeler and Serenity back here, beef up the sharks and scare them--"_

"Ok, from what I've refused to listen to, you're a retard. You want a shark plan… HERE'S…a shark plan… heh heh heh…."

* * *

Shashomiru:3 I love cutting things off. 

Hack: This story has no point.

Shashomiru: X3 I know! Please review!


	9. A Evil Plot is Afoot: Part 2

Shashomiru: Yaay, updates! W00t! . 

* * *

Malik, Hack and Ryou were walking along. "_I have to say, this plan is actually brilliant."_

"I do no own a mastermind for nothing." 

"_So what are we waiting for? Let us begin!"_ Ryou held up a small, clutched fist. 

"Excellent. Both of you begin the building, and Joey!" 

"o.o Yes?" 

"…Bring me young Serenity… " Hack smirked maniacally. 

--- 

Yugi happily pet the white lion. "Oh, great Mr. White Kitty… you are so furry and soft…" 

The lion purred loudly. 

"Tehehee!" Yugi giggled happily and cuddled it. n.n 

Setosats against thefence angrily. "Stupid Yugi and his unbearable Chibi cuteness…" 

Seto felt a sharp tug on his leg. He blinked and looked to see an orange lion latched to his leg through the fence. 

"What the—hey! Lemme go!" 

The orange lion growled and began pulling him through cage hole. 

"No! NO! LET GO OF ME!" 

The lion gently picked him up by the pant of his leg and carried him to Yugi and the White Lion. 

"I don't wanna be part of your stupid pack!" 

The Orange Lion layed next to thewhite lion and set Seto down then dually beganlicking him. 

"Ewwww! Kitty slobber! STOP IT! I WANNA LEAVE!" 

A random child tugged at his mom's leg and pointed into the pin. "Mommy, mommy, look! Kitty boys!" 

The child's mother looked into the cage. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god! There are children in that Lion pen! SOMEBODY SAVE THEM!" 

Everyone randomly begn to panic. Like leeches. Cuz they get hungry and suck your blood from your flesh. And leave hickies. XD Or at least I think so. Wait, I'm supposed to be narrating.How'd we stumble upon this subject? Who are you? Shut up. Go away. 

"NO! You're attracting attention! Hide us quickly!" Seto began burrowing under the lion's paw. 

--- 

Yami was preoccupied in the bathroom trying hard to release the Romanian candy from his hair. 

"Grrr!"Hetugged hard at the Romanian candy in his hair. "Gaaah…" Helooked in themirror. "It….it looks like there's shit in my hair. ;.;" 

A Random Bathroom Personspoke words upon you!"Did you hear about the two children in the lion pen?" 

And so did a second one!"Hey, yeah. They're dead meat." 

Yamithought to himself."/Children? Wow. Some dumbass doesn't know how to watch his kids. Heh./" 

"Forget the lions, one of em's got crazy hair. All pointy and stuff? How gay." 

"Gay indeed." 

Yami's eyes widened. "/Hair/ Hair! Excuse! Does his hair look like mine!" 

Random bathroom person number 1 lmao looked at his hair unimpressidly. "….Um…. No, it doesn't look like shit." 

"Gaaaah! Those are my children!" Yami quicklyran out of the bathroom. 

Random Bathroom Person #2 blinked."……He must he a gay, single father." 

"Probably." 

--- 

Malik growled impatiently. "_I want to begin already!"_

They all were ready at the Shark tank. They stood at the side of the aquarium preparing to launch the event. 

"Hold your patience! Genius takes time!" Hack worked steadily... 

"_Grrr…"_

Hack tied arope around Serenity's body and hooked up a hook thingy to her shirt. "Alright then… Let the show begin." 

Malikstood up abruptly."_Finally!"_

Hack smirked maniacally and sat the infant down on the floor. She laughed excitedly and clapped her hands, and slowly began to fall backwards into the tank. Hack's eyes widened and he grabbed her, sitting her back up. 

"No, dear, you aren't going in the tank yet. Are you nitwits ready now?" 

"_I've only been ready for the past forever now!"_

Ryou tapped his foot."_Yes, yes, PLEASE continue."_

"Excellent." 

Joey sat on his knees and patted Serenity's head. 

"Tell the whales I said hi!" 

Hack stared down with a dark glare. 

"Any last words, child?" 

Serenity spit up randomly."Glurgh..." 

"Then it's done. We begin…." 

Hack began to tug on the rope, hoisting Serenity in the air. She clapped her hands and giggled happily. 

Malik watched impatiently."_Keep going, keep going."_

"Silence! I know what I am doing." 

"_Be patient, Marik. Soak it in…"_

"_Ehh…_ -.-;" 

Serenity hung high in the air over the shark tank. The sharks below began to stir as small blood drops dripped into the tank. 

Ryou tilted his head."_Blood? Where is the blood coming from?"_

"The child's finger." Hack continued to hoist as he spoke."You cannot stir sharks by just hovering 30 feet above the tank." 

"_I see… Brilliant."_

ARandom Spectatorpointed at Serenity."There's a baby hanging over the shark tank!" 

"What?" Everyone spazzed out like chickens cuz spazzing is funny. And convulsing. Ja, so they all hit the floor and convulsed like chickens. XD God, I'm sick. Lol, okay okay, enough convulsing. 

"Yay, Serenity! It's like you're flying!" 

"Ja-gnyah!" Serenity giggled. 

"_Grrr, you are taking too long!" _Malik shoved Ryou aside and stomped up to Hack. He grabbed the rope and pushed Hack to the ground. "_…Bye, bye, baby."_ He released the rope. 

Hack gasped and watched the baby squeal as she fell. He cried out when he was suddenly hoisted into the air by his foot, which was tangled in the rope. 

Joey reached out to his little sister."Serenity!" Yeah, that's her name. 

Ryou's eyes widened."_Hack!"_

"_Death!"_ Malik threw his arms into the air. 

They both came to a sudden stop, just three feet above the tank. 

Hack grunted, his eyes closed tight."Uh!…" 

Serenity clapped her hands and giggled. "Death!" 

Hack panted and sharply looked at her. "Huh...!" 

Joey gasped."It's Sewenity's first word!" 

People skittered about, spazzing and convulsing like chickens lol like the chickens they are."Somebody help the children!" 

Hack growled. "Grr…. I'm slipping from my pants…" 

"_Then you shouldn't wear such baggy pants. Kindergoth-."_ Malik smirked. 

"You know, my meaning for that is young Goth, as well as the meaning of poser. Calling me Kindergoth just states random irony in a story like this. 

"_Shut up. ...Ssssstupid."_

"Yeah you are. Just get me down. Now." 

"_Why, suuure, I'm sure a little snip will—"_

"If you do it, you will pay in your sleep…" 

"…." 

"_Let's just do something…"_ Ryou groaned. He gasped when he was suddenly picked up "_Uh!"_

A first Zoo Worker looked at Ryou. "What are you doing here? It's extremely dangerous." 

A second Zoo Worker looked at the children dangling above the tank. "Don't worry! We will get you down!" 

Hack glared at him."You are talking to a Kindergoth and a baby." 

"……….There was no point in that line." 

"No… No there wasn't." 

--- 

Yami drove the car silently. "..." 

Everyone else sat innocently and quiet. 

"……We're never going to the Zoo again." 

Hack giggled maniacally."Hehehe." 

Yami blinked."o.o….Who are you…….." 

"Um……. Me?" 

"Oh...Okay then.. "Yamilooked around and kept driving. 

"_Well, this whole trip sucked!"_ Malikcrossed hisarms. 

Tea gasped. "Yami! Mawik just said a bad word!" 

"_Bad word! Bad word! You wanna hear a bad word! Well f—"_

"Yay!" 

Everyone blinked and stared atRyou."…o.O" 

Ryou stared back."o.o" 

Seto looked about suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Mokuba?"

* * *

Shashomiru: MUWAHHAHAH! I love not telling you people things. 

Hack: …Yeah. So leave a review. 

Shashomiru: X3 


	10. xXxValentine's SpeculxXx

Shashomiru: Ah, very well, I'll write for yehs….

Hack: Hehehehe.

Shashomiru: ALRIGHT THEN. So, this is gonna be a SPECUL (Yes it's spelled wrong.) addition to my league of…stupidity.

Hack: Which is almighty and impossible to beat.

Shashomiru: Quite so. I now announce this as my Specul Valentine's Edition chapter. So… yay lol .

PS: Ja, it's late.

:0 Ja, sometimes it works better if you read it like fast, sarcastically and out loud X3

* * *

They all slept soundly in their beds… I guess. So. 

Yugi randomly leapt up and screamed, "IT'S TODAY! IT IS TODAY!"

Seto squirmed in his bed and shouted back, "YES, it's always today! Now shut up…"

"_Sleep… sleep good…"_

"WAKE UP EVWYONE! It's Vawentine's Day! The day we all give candy and chocowate to… people we like!" Yugi ran back and forth about the room. (wee!)

"_Guess you're not getting anything from me." _Ryou buried his head beneath his pillow and growled softly.

Yugi leapt off his bed and ran out the door. Everybody lay silent in their bed.

Seto blinked. "…..Uh…."

"…I want chocowate." Tristan rose from his bed and left. ( :0 He's like, one of the non-important characters involved here or something. )

Tèa did the same. ( Same here. )

Joey's stomach, on the other hand, was more partial to the idea. "Mm… chocolate…"

Malik responded to his stomach, "_I'm sure that maybe eating Serenity would be enough for you."_

"Mmm…"

(Like, sometime later.)

Yugi pranced about and handed each of his friends a gift. "I made you all Vawentine's Cawds!"

"Why, thank you, Yugi." Yami smiled warmly and rubbed his head.

Tèa shouted in glee, "Yay!"

Ja, they got cards and stuff. Wee.

"_Hey... I didn't get anything."_ Malik frowned angrily.

Yugi looked at him. "o.o Oh. Hey. I forget you lived."

Malik growled at him.

Hack stared at his card, unimpressed. "What kind of crap is this? These drawings look like scribbles. Done by a five-year old. And what the hell is…. "Wuv". #.# Is this some kind of drug?"

Ryou shook his head. "_I think the word "Wuv" Applies to "Love", Hack."_

"….."

Yugi sat at his place at the table. "I wuv you aww!"

"I'm sure Satan finds you quite attractive right now." Hack leaned back in his chair.

Yami smiled. "We love you too, Yugi."

"I'm sure YOU do Yami." Seto stared at him.

"…Yes. Why?"

"_Uhh.." _Ryou looked about.

Malik stood abruptly.

Tèa looked at him. "Where awe you going, Mawik?"

"_Away." _Hejumped down from his chair and began walking away.

"Come now, Malik, certainly Hell isn't accepting offers today."

"_Shut up." _He threw a dirty look at Hack and continued walking.

"Eh, leave him alone. Freaks need time alone, don't they?" Seto smirked ever so evilly.

Hack paused a moment. "Oh. Yeah." The left.

Malik made his way out of the kitchen back to his room. He sat next to his bed and sighed sadly. His hand searched beneath his bed and he pulled out a random Usagi Plushie.

He sighed sadly as he gazed down the plush floppy-eared friend. "Of couwse you don't get Vawentine's stuff… You are a fweak.. Nobody loves fweaks…"

"I don't tink youwa fweak…." Ryou shyly stepped out from behind the bedroom door. His eyes were lowered to the floor.

Malik slowly looked up to find Ryou standing before him.

"Go away…"

"Dun be sad, Mawik. I don't tink youwa fweak."

"…"

Ryou looked away nervously. "Okay, so we awe fweaks… But it doesn't mean you shouldn't get something on Vawentine's Day.

"Yeah it does… Just foget it."

Ryou frowned…

"Who cawes anyway…"

"I do… You awe my fwiend." (Awww…)

"….fwiend."

"Mhm."

Malik smiled a bit and rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"Youwe my fwiend too."

"Hehehehe."

Malik pushed himself from the floor and they both gave each other a warm hug…

"Mm…."

"…….._Okay, now stop._" Malik released Ryou who also pushed him away.

"_Yes. _o.o;"

"Ewww, Yaoi scene." Hack smirked maniacally.

Malik gagged. (lol gag) "_Yaoi?"_

"What's dat?" Ryou looked at them confusedly.

"EWW!" (lolerz) Malik began running about the room, screaming.

"I dun get it!"

Hack laughed evilly.

"Whaaaaaat."

Malik stopped in front of Hack. "_Well… I've seen who you kiss at night."_

"Never would I fall as low as to love male, mortal….."

"_Hehehee"_

"I DUN GET IT!"

* * *

Usagi— Rabbit 

Hack— This is like a huge spoiler that I had to apply here. Just a note, this chapter is going to be pushed along in further updates until it's at the point it's supposed to be. Sorry...

Shashomiru: Ugh. I hate these non-script forms. Just doesn't work well.

Hack: Why, yes….

Shashomiru: And, no, this still is not a Yaoi.

Hack: Ahem. Please review.


	11. xXxEaster SpeculxXx

Shashomiru: AND YET ANOTHER SPECUL. (Yes, it's late…)

Hack: w00t…

Shashomiru: Joy and rapture! Okay. I need to make something clear here. I have two versions of A Chibi Story up online. Which means, since each new chapter and previous chapters must be revised to fit the nonscript-mode on this website, I'm behind over here. I'm trying to make myHolidaySpecul's so they make in time at least sometime near the Holiday, meaning, I had to skip chapters to keep in time. So, an appearance of Hack has come to confuse some, yes? And, this and the previous chapter are both very early. So, to keep in line, I'm going to need to shove them forward when I update with the unborn non-script form chapters here. Make sure you catch those or you WILL be confused. :3

Hack: Yes.. Confusion is wonderful.

Shashomiru: You'll miss a lot of good stuff too, it gets funny.Although, as time goes by and my story is properly updated, all of this information will become completely useless. :3But anyway, BEGIN.

* * *

Malik randomly jumped up and gasped really loud!

"What!" Ryou looked about.

"IT'S EASTAW!"

"EASTAW?"

"Joy and rapture, fa lalala!" Yugi leaped about happily, throwing flowers at everyone.

One happy little flower landed on his Hack's head, he sitting annoyed. "I hate Easter. Actually, I hate Christmas too. And Thanksgiving.. And all happy Holidays. Oh. Except for Halloween of course. BURN!" The flower randomly combusted into flames. " -.-; "

Tèa clapped her hands. "EASTAW EGGS!"

"I wanna make some!" yelped Tristan!

Joey walked up to the crib of his baby sister and smiled. "Guess what Serenity!"

She vomited.

"That's wight! IT'S EASTAW! EGGS! EGGS!"

"Children.. must.. SHUT UP!"

Everyone grew silent and looked at Yami. "o.o…."

"…There is NOTHING to be happy about. NO eggs. NO Easter. NOTHING." He pushed himself out of the room.

Everyone stared at the doorway, silent…

Yugi tilted his head. "What…what wong wif Yami…?"

Tristan shrugged. "I dunno."

"Yami no like Eastaw eggs….?" Tèa questioned herself.

"_Hm.. Strange."_

Ryou looked at Malik. "o.o What is stwange?"

" _I don't think I've yet to see Yami snap like so."_

" Hmm.. _Perhaps you're correct."_

" _Something is afoot."_

"Stop hogging dah pink, TwisTAN."

" I can hog all I wanna, TèA!"

"Joey wants blue!"

" All of those colors are gay." Hack dipped his egg in all colors. "Black.. Yes.. Black is splendid."

Yugi frowned angrily. "Hey! You're getting awe of dah colors mixed up!"

"Yeah, stop it!" Intervened Joey.

Hack snorted. "Fine, then I'll just take my own cup…" He jumped down from the counter and walked away.

"_I wonder what could have set Yami off so easy." _Malik contemplated outwardly. (God, my narrating sucks D;)

" _The mention of Easter, obviously." _Responded Ryou (oh, so geniously!)

"_I wonder why…"_

Yugi, set aside from dipping his egg overheard Malik and Ryou speaking. He thought for a moment.

" o.o Yeah.. I wonder what is wong wif Yami… I'ma find out." He jumped down from the counter.

Tèa looked at him. "o.o Where are you going, Yugi?"

"Um.. I'ma give Yami a egg."

"Oh. Otay!" She continued dipping her prettyful Easter egg.

Yami sat alone in his room staring out his window at the sky. He sighed.

"Stupid Easter…"

"Yami…?"

He gasped and jumped up. "..Oh. Yugi. Hi."

Yami tensed down and sat back down on his bed. Yugi shyly walked over and sat next to him.

It remained silent for a small while; Yugi gently kicking his feet; Yami staring out the window.

" Yami.. why awe you so sad?"

" No reason."

" I tink dere is…"

"No. There isn't."

"Yami…—"

"I said there isn't!"

Yugi pulled back a bit and moved away from Yami. Yami stared at him and sighed.

"Yugi… Does it really matter?"

"Of course.. It's Eastaw. You should be happy on Eastaw.. and you awn't. What's wong?"

Yami sighed softly. "Yugi… if you must know… I'll tell you."

Yugi smiled and crawled into his lap.

Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "A long time ago, I used to love Easter just as much as you. But when I was about your age, something terrible happened."

:--Flashback--:

Mister Random Man smiled and looked at the young Yami. "See, Yami? Just like that. And you wait until they bake nice and fluffy."

"Ohhhh!"

"And they're almost finished."

Mister Random Person magically appeared. "Hey Mister Random Man, we need you."

"Okay. I'll be right back Yami, okay?"

"'kay!"

Mister Random Man walked away, leaving Yami to himself.

Yami stared at the small treats baking slowly on the baking plate. Every Easter, he and Mister Random Man would spend time together to bake warm, fluffy treats in the shape of Dessert Rabbits and Ancient Gryffin chicks. Then, when they were at their lightest and fluffiest, they would eat the tender sweets with friends enjoying their sweetest holiday together.

" Mr. Snugglykins! I love you so!" Yami huggled his plush Dessert Bunny plushie extra tight. "We are going to have so much fun this year and the fluffy sugar treats will be extra sweet this year!" 

Yami laid his plush bunny next to the baking plate.

"There. You watch them grow into their yummiest! I gotsa do other stuff." He gave his lovable toy a soft pat and walked away.

Mr. Snugglykins sat silent for a moment… Then, dramatically, he leaped into the air, doing a flip in slow matrix motion and landing in the direct center of the baking plate, ":x ………….. :squeak:", and bursting into flames. :3

Yami sniffed and looked about. "o.o What's that… burning?" He turned about to see the baking plate set aflame, his plush friend sitting among the middle of it.

He gasped! "MR.SNUGGLYKINS!"

Mr. Snugglykins squeaked in a creepish way as he slowly melted within the flames. "X.x"

"NOOOOOO!"

:--End Flashback (Nyaha)--:

Yami sat sobbing and spoke dramatically… "And that's…what happened…"

Yugi stared at him. "o.o;; ………." Then, slowly handed him an egg.

"Oh, yummy."

* * *

Shashomiru: Tehehe, I love ending things like that :3

Hack: ...

Shashomiru: Please review.


	12. A Chibi Story 2: Preschool Potential

"Malik Ishtal, Malik Ishtal, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Yugi Motou, Yugi Mutou, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Tea Gardner, Tea Gardner, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Tristan Tailor, Tristan Trailor, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Bakura-kun, Bakura-kun, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Yami, Pharoa, Yami, Pharoah, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

"Babies, Chibies, Babies, Chibies, how are you? How are you? We have a surprise. We have a surprise, just for you. Just for you."

Shashomiru walked forward to the center of a circle of the children holding hands and humming a juvenile tune in sync with each other. She strung her long bangs out of her eyes and looks above to you.

"Welcome one! Welcome all.

To this story-- short and tall...

One season you have completed today.

But yet another one still lay...

I've given you laugh and joy

And even one mysterious new boy.

But now we take it one step more.

And bring children from a different folk lore!

Ah, yes more children have come to play

And join this story for a grand ol' day.

Some you know, and some you not

But the Yugioh children we don't forgot!

This story shall take a dramatic turn--

With side splitting giggles and events that make your stomach churn,

With precious moments, and friendly rhymes--

Maniacal smiles and juvenile crimes.

So read everyone! Yes, I'm talking to you.

For may I present! The Chibi Season Two..."


	13. Surprise! :D School

Shashomiru: And thus began Season 2.

Hack: Oh, joy.

Shashomiru: Pathetic eh :3 :0 I wrote this while listening to "Nighttime" by The Birthday Massacre so sorry if it's kinda weird. XD

Hack: Hehehe.

Shashomiru: Oh, and also, I'm changing the format from Script to non-script to save time on myself. And another note. Since I seem to have little need or ideas for Tristan or Tea, they won't be appearing very often in this season. Sorry for those who are fans. D: And I don't own Aiseki. :3

* * *

All the children slept silently in their beds... The room was dark, the babies whimpered softly and Malik had a smirk on his face. Nothing could break the sweet, innocent dreams traveling through their minds right now... Except Yami. 

"Up and wakey children!" He flipped the light on.

All the children screamed and hid under their covers.

_"Are you insane? Turn the light off!"_ Ryou clawed at his pillow.

"Nope." Yami pulled the blanket off him and pulled him into his arms. "Today is everyone's first day of Pre-school."

---

"S...school?" Yugi stared at the other children in the classroom.

_"Psht... the babies are lucky they puke."_ Malik rubbed his nose with his sleeve. _"Ryou, we sit at that table, go save it for me, would you?"_

"'kay." Ryou waddled off to the table.

"This stinks! School? I hate school!"

"Chances are, Wheeler, you won't be getting very far anyway." Seto crossed his arms and walked passed him.

"Hey.. Shut up!" Joey followed him.

_"Eh... Idiots. So. What are your plans of escape, Hack?" _Malik looked at Hack and paused.

Hack was staring at something. Very hard. He stared with a bit of a look that made him appear almost baffled and his eyes were fixed.

Malik looked at his eyes and followed them to a girl sitting alone at a table near a corner. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Hack unimpressidly. _"Hack. Of all people."_

Hack shook his head and looked at Malik. "What? No! No. I don't swing that way."

_"...Suuure."_

"I was merely plotting whether that table was appropriate for my plotting or not. Senile fool." Hack slowly began toward the table.

_"Good luck, brave soul!"_

"Shut up." Hack pulled a chair from the table and sat with the little girl silently.

"Okay, children. Settle down, it's quiet time. Now. Welcome to your first day of Pre-school! Some of you may be a little bit nervous but I just want you to know we're all friends here. My name is Ms. Sota. And I'm going to be your teacher for the next year."

_"YEAR!"_ Malik jumped up abruptly. Ryou quickly covered his mouth and pulled him back down.

"Hehe, yes. The next year. Some of you may be here for the next two years."

Joey stared in horror.

"Okay, children. First things first. I'm going to call role. Okaaay, let's see here... Aeris?"

"Here!"

"Aiseki?"

"Here..."

"Cloud?"

"Here."

Hack sat and stared off, thinking to himself. "/Aiseki. That's her name, eh.../"

"Hack?"

"Hm? What? Oh. Present."

"Sephiroth?"

"Present..."

"And Vincent."

"Present..."

"Very good. Everyone is here today. Right now we're going to get to know each other. And to do that we need to first learn everyone's name. On your table is a card, some crayons, pencils and scissors. We're going to make name tags! Make it as colorful as you can, children." Ms. Sota smiled warmly.

The children all picked up their utensils and began to work on their name cards.

"Dis is so stupid." Malik stabbed at his card with a red crayon.

"I tink it's otay..." Ryou carefully drew his name.

"Eh..."

"/Aiseki. Heh. She's kinda cute... NO. Idiot. You live for nobody. She's nothing./"

"Blargh?"

Hack blinked and raised an eyebrow, looking up. "Wha?"

"Your name... is Blargh? I thought it was Hackis or something..."

Hack blinked again and looked down at his card. Sure enough, in red and black was the word "Blargh". "Oops."

"Or is it a nickname of some sorts..."

"No. Actually. Blargh is the name of my pet... chicken."

Aiseki stared at him for a long time.

Hack stared back.

She quickly grew bored and began working back on her card.

"/Gah. IDIOT./" Hack stabbed a hole in his card.

Ms. Sota walked up behind Hack smiling and looked at his card. She blinked. "Blargh?"

"Don't ask."

---

It was playtime! All the children wandered about the playground mindlessly and ran into poles and trees cuz this is my story and I find it kinda funny.

Hack sat alone at a swing with his head hanging over and sighed. "Dumbass..."

_"How's it going?"_

Hack looked up to see Ryou and Malik standing before him, holding hands. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two holding hands?"

_"Well, sometimes Ryou is afraid he'll get kidnapped or something when he's in..."_ Malik looked about and leaned closer, whispering, _"Hikari..."_

"Ah..."

_"Yeah. I don't know why he won't just Yami. Buuut anyway. We have a sand castle to build, rule and destroy."_

"Enjoy."

"We will!" Ryou smiled and followed Malik who tugged him along.

"Wheeler, move."

"No."

"Move it, Wheeler, you're hogging all the good dirt!" Seto kicked Joey's foot.

"I'm busy."

"Busy being stupid. Now get up."

"Not until the sandworm takes me to his lair."

"Wheeler, the only thing that's going to happen is a ant is going to crawl into your pants and eat your brain."

"I thought my bwain was in my head?"

"Not for YOU. Cuz you're a alien."

"Am not!"

_"Wheeler, get up. We need to build a castle."_ Malik walked up to him.

"Nope!"

Hack gently rocked back and forth and sighed. Somebody sat in the swing next to him and he turned his head. It was the girl from earlier. Aiseki.

Hack tilted his head a bit and blinked, looking at the headband of ears upon her head. It was apparent that she was fond of foxes from the ears and tail she wore. "Hm..."

"Stop staring at me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever." He looked back down at the ground letting his dark hair cover his face.

_"Bigger. It's not big enough. I want it to explode when we smash it."_ Malik patted the castle.

"Okay children, playtime's over!"

"AWWW!" Joey unburied himself from the dirt and brushed himself off.

"Way ta go , stupid. I didn't get to play at ALL." Seto crossed his arms and walked away.

"Come on, Mawik."

_"But but but... I wanna smash..."_

"It's not big enough, we smash tomorrow." Ryou grabbed Malik's hand and pulled him out of the sandbox.

Malik reached for the sandcastle and whimpered. "Nuuu..."

* * *

Shashomiru: Ta-da. My ass is gonna get kicked for this story. 

Hack: You're leading off some.. -.-

Shashomiru: D: Dun eat me...


	14. Another Day, Another Mess

Shashomiru: It was as simple as clicking a Document and I never did... D For months. Anyway, here ya go!

* * *

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Joey, let go of the mattress!"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN TEAR MY ROTTING CORPSE FROM IT!" Joey clung for dear life to his mattress as Yami tried to tear him from it.

"You're going to school and that's that!"

"NEVEEEEER!"

"Gaaaah."

Hack leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "I'll help. Hey, Joey. I hid some broccoli in your mattress while you were sleeping."

Joey screamed like a little girl and let go of the mattress, flying into Yami.

"Oof! Thanks..."

"Whatever." He walked away.

---

"Make sure you eat everything now, children." Ms. Sota smiled.

"I'll trade you my carrot for your jelly beans."

"_Screw that, Wheeler."_ Ryou shoved the carrot back at Joey.

"Eh. It was worf trying."

_"Hack, I think you have something for that girl."_

"No. I don't."

_"You won't stop looking at her."_

"I'm not looking at her."

_"You do constantly, I've noticed it."_

"It's barely even been a week since we've started school."

_"And the time you've spent staring at her and drawing kitsunes has made up enough time for a months worth of seeing her for a reason each day."_

Hack stared at his plate. He'd made a fox with bits of his carrots. He poured his milk over it and sighed harshly. "Just shut up."

_"Eh..."_

_"Malik, we're going to finish that castle today."_ Ryou looked at Malik.

_"You say that every day and we still haven't because Wheeler's an ass."_

_"He's just stupid."_

"Yeah, Wheeler. Don't hog the dirt today." Seto kicked Joey under the table.

"We'll see." He bit into his carrot and scrunched his face up. "Ewww..."

Hack stood up abruptly. Everyone at his table looked up at him.

"...I'm going to go give the fox-girl my Jelly beans. Don't catch up." He walked away.

They all watched him leave and blinked.

"What's wong with Hack?" Yugi looked at Malik.

Malik looked at him and stared at him. _"...I don't know." _Then went back to eating.

Hack held out his Jelly Beans to Aiseki. She looked up at him. They both stared at each other unimpressidly. "Here. I don't want them."

"...I don't like sweets..."

Hack cocked his head a bit. "I see."

"I'll take them."

Hack turned his head to a boy with spikey, blonde hair.

"I'll take them..."

"...Alright." He dropped the jellies into the boy's hands and sat down at the table.

"My name's Cloud."

"Hi, Cloud..."

"Nobody at this table really talks much. So it gets kinda awkward."

"That's fine with me. I don't talk much either." He smoothed his fingers through his hair and rested his elbows on the table, staring off.

They all sat silently, looking at nobody and speaking nothing. Aiseki stood up randomly and walked away.

"Bye, Aiseki." Sephiroth nudged his head a bit and ate a bit of apple sauce.

"That girl..."

Everyone turned and looked at Vincent.

He stared out from behind his red scarf and black hair at the table, speaking softly. "I've yet to hear her speak anything..."

"Vincent, it's not normal for you to break the silence." Sephiroth looked at him a bit.

"I know... But I've not heard her speak once."

"I did. She said something just a few moments ago when she denied my offer." Hack lifted his head up.

"I see..." He lowered his head and hid his eyes behind his bangs. "I missed it then..."

"Quite so." Sephiroth leaned back and sighed. "Why does she hang around us?"

"Who else does she have? She has no parents. Remember?"

"Nobody has parents these days, Cloud. It's no excuse."

"She doesn't bother me..." Vincent rubbed his arm.

"Eh."

Hack looked at them all and stood up. "Hm. Alright then."

---

"Joey, not again!" Seto growled at Joey who was laying face first in the sandbox.

"Come oooon, I want to build a sandcastle." Malik groaned.

"Ohhh, that's what that was? Well, I'm laying on it now."

_"You bastard!"_ He clutched his fists but Ryou held him back.

"Don't, Mawik. We just make a new one, 'kay?"

Malik pushed him away a little and stared at him. He sighed. _"Yeah, yeah..."_

"I hope a ant crawls up your nose, Wheeler!"

"I hope a bird eats your head, Kaiba!"

_"I hope teh broccoli monster rises from your mattress and eats you tonight."_ Ryou tilted his head maniacally.

"Wh-what?"

Hack sighed and drew a picture of a Kistune in the dirt with his shoe.

"Is there something you want from me?"

Hack looked up to see Aiseki sitting in the swing next to him, staring at him. "No. Why?"

"...Nothing. Don't lie to me."

"I ain't lieing to you."

"A lot of people have lied to me and I get hurt from it."

"I just said I'm not lieing to you." Hack's voice was a bit crude. He pulled back and looked back at the ground. "So get off my back."

"Just keep that in mind." She stood up and walked passed him, over his Kitsune drawing.

"Eh..."

---

Yami and the kids were all getting ready for bed. "So, how was school today, kids?"

"It was fun!" Yugi smiled warmly, leaping into his bed.

"I think Hack has a crush on a girl..." Malik smiled evilly.

"Bullshit."

"Hack, watch your mouth. A crush now?"

"I don't have a crush on anyone. I don't like anyone. I don't NEED anyone." He stuffed himself under his blankets and layed down.

"Sure, sure.." Malik layed down next to Ryou.

"G'night, Mawik."

"Night, Bakura."

Joey carefully poked at his mattress with his stick, looking under his bed.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Joey, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh. Nuthin'! Lookin' for Broccollli monsters..."

Ryou smirked maniacally.

"I see..." Yami rubbed the child's head. "Hm... Why is your head covered in dirt?"

* * *

Shashomiru: w00t. I ain't stealing anything or...nothing. I'm just hoping I'm not leading the story off. Which is why I have a plan. Next chapter... 

Hack: Why am I so gay as a Chibi?

Shashomiru: Be Yaoi, Hack. :0 _Juuune_.

Hack: Screw that. -.-


	15. Broken Ties

Shashomiru: Mwuhahahaha Drama. X3

* * *

"I like keeties. See I drawed one tehe." Yugi held up his drawing of a cat and smiled sweetly. 

Ms. Sota laughed gently. "That's very nice, Yugi. Aiseki, it's your turn."

"Hn..?"

"What's your favorite animal? Show us your drawing."

Aiseki stood up slowly, looking about at everyone and dragging her drawing off the table. "..."

"Well, sweety?

"...I like--"

"Dogs. Isn't it obvious? She's wearing dog ears." Joey leaned back in his chair.

"They are not dog ears."

"Whatever. You wear dose every day. And dat tail. Are you a dog or something?"

"I am not a dog!"

"Joey this isn't your time to speak."

Hack's anger was growing, but he pulled back.

"She is too a dog though, look I bet that tail is glued to her butt!"

"No, it's not!"

"Joey Wheeler, be quiet!"

"Why!"

"Just stop it!" Aiseki gritted her teeth.

Hack stood up furiously and pointed at Joey. "SHUT UP WHEELER. Just shut up!"

Everyone stared at Hack.

"Children! Stop it, please!" The bell rang and Ms. Sota looked at the clock. "Now go outside to playtime. We all will have a talk when you come back."

Everyone stood and went outside to the playground.

---

"Joey, haven't you caused enough trouble today?" Seto kicked Joey's foot.

"Nu-uh, not until I catch dat sandworm!"

Malik walked up to the sandbox with Joey. _"Guuuh, again! Why doesn't a volture just eat you already!"_

Hack sat in his favorite place in the playground. He was well aware that Aiseki was next to him but spoke nothing to her. Instead, he swung harder than usual as she sat still with a furious look upon her face.

Her anger overcame her. She stood up suddenly and stomped in front of Hack, who put his feet quickly on the ground and slid to a halt, just barely bumping into her. She took in a deep breath. "WHY did you help me? I don't need help! I don't... Need help! What do you want from me?"

"I've told you already, I want NOTHING from you!"

"Then why do you keep staring at me? Why do you draw Kistune's all the time! And why did you help me during class!"

"Beca...--" Hack stopped a second and stared into her eyes. "BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I hate everyone and I want you to die! Your ears are stupid, that tail is so gay! I can't help but stare at how horrid you look-- And drawing it in my notebook to mutilate later! You're so annoyingly silent and I hate everything about you! You want to know why I keep staring at you! It's because I DESPISE you!"

Aiseki's heart was clenched. She stared at him, her eyes almost tearing and balled up her fists.

Hack wrapped his arms around the chains of his swing and leaned forward. "And the only reason I helped you is so I could crush your worthless feelings later and make you bleed inside-- right now! RIGHT NOW!"

"Bastaaaard!" She shoved him back.

Hack gasped and fell backwards off his swing and onto the ground, his legs still propped upon the seat from his pants getting caught in the chains.

Aiseki growled furiously and grabbed a fistful of dirt, pitching it into his eyes and stomping off.

"Agh!" Hack turned his head.

"Joey, get! Up! Do it!" Seto pounded Joey's leg.

"See, Mawik? It's awmost finished."

_"Almost."_

"Joey, get--"

"For the love of Decadence! Shut the hell up!" Hack stomped into the sandbox and flipped Joey over. He picked him up by the chest of his shirt and pitched him into Seto.

"Hey, you're standing on our sandcastle, Hack!" Ryou whined.

Malik smirked evilly. _"Heh. Trouble with your little girlfriend, Hackis?"_

Hack looked at Malik, his eyes in flames. He kicked his face and sat on him, grasping his shoulders and violently pounding him against the ground. "She isn't! My damned! GIRLFRIEND! I. LIKE. NO ONE!"

"Hack! Stop it!" Ms. Sota ran over and picked Hack up by his wrists.

Hack thrashed about angrily. "Let me go! Let! Me! Go!"

"You're being extremely horrible! You need serious punishment, young man!" The teacher dragged Hack away into the school.

Malik lay motionless on the ground, his mouth bloody and his eyes were wide and fixed on the sky.

"Mawik! It's otay Mawik.. Dun worry." Ryou pulled him up and began wiping a bit of the blood off with his sleeve. "Your bestest fwiend is hewe."

Malik gently turned his head to Ryou and squinted his eyes. He shoved him off and stood up. "Idiot! We aren't fwiends! We were never fwiends! You're just a stooge and dat's it! Go away! And never talk to me AGAIN!"

Ryou stared at him innocently. He rose from the ground and unhesistantly walked away, heartbroken.

Seto shoved Joey off of himself and looked about. "Um... What just happend hewe?"

Malik coughed and rubbed his mouth. He looked at his light, purple sleeve with red stains upon it.

* * *

Shashomiru: o.o;; w...w00t? 

Hack: o.o;;; Ahem.

Shashomiru: This story has taken an interesting turn. n.n;; oO;

Hack: People aren't gonna like it.

Shashomiru: v.v -whimpers- T.T; Reviews...?


	16. xXxHalloween SpeculxXx Part: 1

Shashomiru: Beyond extreme, horribly late.

Hack: Lawlz.

Shashomiru: D: Donchu laugh at me I was busy.

Hack: Flirting with loooove. –insert heart-

Shashomiru: Bite me. And we are once again on a specul time of the year, which calls for a specul Yugioh epidemic!

Hack: Oh joy. –sarcasm-

Shashomiru: Yep! And this one is interesting too. If you pay close attention you may notice something quite…. Unique about it.

Hack: Oh? –sarcasm-

Shashomiru: Indeed. Hints will be placed throughout the story and perhaps even future …things. I dunno. x I'm notta spoil it for you. Just read. And now begins! The Halloween Specul!

* * *

It was Hallows evening and the young children of Yugioh were all skipping about, giggling and rawring, preparing their costumes and such for a night of Trick or Treating. 

Yami sat at a table, sewing up a small rip in one of the children's costume.

"Is it gunna be otay, Yami…?"

"Of course, Ryou. It was only a small tear." He broke the thread with his teeth and held up Ryou's small, furry costume with a smile. "See? Good as new."

Ryou smiled innocently and took his costume. "Tank you, Yami!" He ran off to another room.

"I'ma Starecrow!" Yugi waved his hands about happily. His costume resembled that of the Scarecrow's and had locks of hay sticking out of the limbs of his shirt and trousers, but his hat was much too big and covered his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well Iiii'm thah Penman." Tristan grinned. He wore a silvery material outfit, since metal was a bit difficult to wear, that fit him well. His hat resembled that of the Tinman's and rested comfortably upon Tristan's pointy head.

"It's Tinman, idiot."

"Oh. Well. It's better than what YOU pwobably gunna be. What are YOU supposed to be, Seto Kaaaaaiba?"

"Psht." Seto rubbed his nose. "I'm not dressin' up. Dressin' up is for babies."

"Mokuba is a baby."

"Yeah, and he's not dressing up tonight, now is he?"

Joey looked around and sighed. "no…" He was dressed in a soft, plush monkey suit. It was lovely and brown and had a fluffy, long tail.

"Exactly."

Ryou purred and pounced onto Malik, giggling. "Rawr!"

Malik laughed a bit and nudged Ryou. "What are you doin'?"

"I'ma Kitty tonight! Vicious and strong!" He snarled a bit and nibbled at Malik's shoulder. His costume was exceptionally sweet—white and fluffy, particularly matching his hair and pale complexion. Ryou especially loved grasping and stroking his soft, furry tail attached to the bum of his costume.

"Haha!" He pet Ryou, giggling.

"Hey, where's Tèa?" Yugi looked about curiously searching for her.

"I'm sorry Yugi, Tèa is very sick. I'm afraid she won't be able to go Trick or Treating with you…"

"But…. She'll miss Halloween…" Yugi's eyes began to water.

Yami frowned. "I know what'll make her feel better… Why don't you bring her lots of Candy home for her?"

Yugi's spirit was instantly lifted. "Good idea, Yami!" He ran off excitedly to grab his candy bag.

"Drop dead, bitches. Hack is here."

Everyone stopped and looked up at Hack, including Malik and Ryou who were childishly battling each other, Malik now on top grasping Ryou's shirt, Ryou on bottom. They stared at Hack with a bit of awe and inspected his costume. His entire costume consisted of dark black and silver metal in different places where zippers and rings and chains were attached, along with tall, strapped up boots. He wore a hooded-tank top, much like Malik's, that far exceeded above his bellybutton. His pants were skin-tight and his large belt rested loosely on his hips at an angle, quite traditionally. He wore finger-cut gloves and the ever-permanent golden metal braces that embrace his wrists and neck. A tattered cape fluttered behind him. His hair was somewhat pulled back with a black bandana but his overly long bangs still covered his eyes a bit. Golden earring glistened in the light from his earlobes and he clung in his right hand a long, dark staff. All of this was accompanied by a pair of black, feathery wings.

His costume was really no different from what he usually wears but today was particular. He was definitely the most sexily dressed Chibi today. :0

All the Chibi children scowled at me for making Hack the main center of attention and scoffed under their breath.

"Hack! Watch your language." Yami scowled at him.

"Whatever.."

Yugi stared at him innocently. "I wike your costume, Hack…"

"Yeah...thanks.. when are we leaving?"

Malik stood up off of Ryou and stared at Hack angrily. "_How dare you walk in here to do nothing but pity us with your high-class costume._"

Hack raised an eyebrow.

"_What are you supposed to be, anyway?"_

"…Well, if you MUST know. I'm a dark sorceress."

"_Psht_." Malik crossed his arms and cocked his head. His costume was much the same, only slightly different. Instead, his whole outfit was a bright pinkish color. A soft scarf rested and wrapped lightly about his shoulders and mouth instead of a cape. A bright pink bandana lightly pulled back his hair a bit, exposing his golden, dangling earrings.

"Alright kids, that's enough. I think it's dark enough to go Trick-or-Treating now."

The children jumped up with glee and hurried out the door.

---

"Whyyyyy did you have to bring me…" Seto whined aloud as he walked along next to the little red wagon carrying Chibies.

"Well… I weally don't know." Yugi giggled a bit.

"Gaaah.. Well if I'm going to have to be dwagged along, I'm going to be dwagged along in style." Seto grabbed Ryou and dragged him out of the little wagon onto the ground, then hopped in and sat down.

"Seto, you jerk!" Malik hopped out of the wagon growling and helped his friend up.

"So anyway… since I'm the oldest, I'm deciding where we go."

"Correction, youngling," Hack intervened. "You are in fact NOT the oldest."

Yugi shyly looked at Seto. "I tink he's wiiiight Seto."

Seto scowled at Yugi then at Hack. "So you're five in a half. Bigass whoop."

"Bigass whoop indeed." Hack continued on pulling the wagon along. "Therefore, I choose where we go. And we're going to do things a liiiiiiil' bit different."

"Different?" Joey blinked. "What kinda different?"

"A new tradition I've been playing since I was 2. We're gonna go to a haunted house…"

All the children gulped.

"Uh…. Hack.."

"I don't think were awwowed to…" Ryou and Malik stayed close to each other.

"Yeah, Yami said to be caweful, wemember?" Tristan poked his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, yes. Fine, fine. We're still going." Hack took a sharp turn off the road that made all the children jump. He walked forward into the darkness-- into the woods…

All the children looked up a clutched their candy bags and the edges of the wagon. Hack lowered his head and smirked maniacally.

---

"Hack… Hack I scawed." Yugi huddled close to his empty candy bag.

"Quit yer whining. We're almost there anyway." Hack pressed on.

The woods were somewhat quiet and dark; the only light that shown was that of the full moon, which lit the way to Hack's destination. It was chilly out and the small Chibies shivered and huddled close to each other. Even Hack had to admit sublimely to himself, it was cold. He clutched and unclenched his hand to distract himself from the frostbite in his fingers.

Seto snorted a bit and shook the wagon. "Hack, this is boring and we've been walking forever, where are you taking us?"

"Walking? The only walking that has been done here is by me and the two you kicked out of the wagon."

"Grr…"

"But weally. When are we getting dere?" Ryou spoke shyly, staying close to Malik for warmth.

"Gosh, just be quiet already! We're here, okay, we're here!" Hack came to a sudden halt and let go of the wagon lever, which sent the children thrusting forward in the wagon.

"Ow.." Joey rubbed his head.

"What was dat for?" Tristan slowly began to crawl out of the wagon.

"Gyah. Enough of the questions! Now, get out of the wagon, and follow me." Hack wrapped himself in his cape and started forward.

The Chibies stayed silent and followed shortly behind.

Hack led them forward calmly through the somewhat clear woods. He stepped over fallen trees and climbed over stumps, and they soon met to a small stream, which he stepped through without haste.

Malik and Ryou stared down at the tiny stream then one at a time leaped over it.

As they continued forward a small splash and a cry made them all pause and turn around. To their un-surprise, Joey laid on his back across the stream. He sniveled and stood up, rubbing his nose.

"I fell."

"Naw, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Hack! I'm tiwed of dis… When are we gunna be dere? And where's my candy!"

"Get over yerself. We're here, alright? Just past this bend." Hack continued forward and paused at a tall thicket that arched over like a gate between the trees. He softly rested his hand on the thicket and smoothed upward, a small smirk appearing on his face. He continued forward.

The children passed under the arch and paused in the middle of a clearing. Standing before them was a small, beaten down cottage. It was obviously old, one of the windows was shattered and the other was boarded up. The door was also boarded up. The cottage stood tall and further aged before their eyes.

They all stared up in awe, the moonlight softly deflecting off their soft cheeks when a loud scraping noise quickly caught their attention. They all looked to the cottage.

"Damn bastards boarded it up again…" Hack tore at the boards with all his strength. The nails creaked as they slipped from the board beneath and was pulled loose. "Ugh."

"Hack, what are you doing?" Malik blinked.

"This is the place. We're getting in somehow and I'm not going through the Chimney."

Malik stared in slight horror and tensed up a bit. "Okay then… why?"

"Because only fat bastards go through the chimney. You know… the type that eats cookies? And ride reindeer to your mom's house…"

"_You know what I meant you idiot…"_

"Psht… I can't believe you actually think I care…" Hack mocked a bit quietly but loud enough for Malik to hear. He continued to work at the boards, straining and grunting.

"_Grrr…"_ Malik moved behind Ryou.

"Hack, we awen't sewiously going in dere aw we…?" Yugi fidgeted.

"You bet your ass." He pried the last board off the door and grabbed the knob, unsuccessfully opening the door. "Crap on a stick…"

"Ohhhhhh, well, so it's locked, time to go." Tristan turned heel and began to walk away.

"You wish. I know where the key is." Hack slid his fingers along the door pane and slipped his fingers in and out of cracks along it. "Grr they couldn't have run off with that…"

All the Chibies watched him silently.

"Agh!"

They all jumped up as Hack pulled back and became explicit.

Ryou gasped. "Hack, you said the bad word…….."

"So? I say a lot of bad words. Besides I got a stupid sliver…" He stared at his finger angrily then continued.

After a long pause and a small bit of scurrying, he pulled a long, black key from one of the cracks. "Finally." He put it in the keyhole and unlocked the door. "Here we go, children."

The door was relentless to opening but eventually gave in after a hard plate of coaxing. Hack paused and turned to everyone standing beneath the moon. "Well? Come now." And entered.

All the children looked at each other except for Ryou, who stared directly at the house and continued in after a long pause. The rest of the Chibies nervously followed.

---

"It's weally dawk…" Joey crossed his arms and moved closer to the group.

"Naw, Sherlock… This cottage hasn't had light in…. ever."

"Hack, how do you know so much about dis house?" Ryou tilted his head and stared at him.

"I have my ways. It isn't like I haven't been here before."

Seto snorted. "Obviously."

"But why aw we hewe?" Yugi shuddered.

"Well, my boy, we're here to play a game…."

"What kind of game?" Ryou searched for Hack in the darkness.

"A game I like to call…" He stopped at the fireplace and turned to them, a maniacal look on his face. "Seek for Survival…" He tugged on a long rope hanging inconspicuously next to him and all the Chibies collapsed through the floor.

Their cries echoed through the cottage, through the woods and towards the moon… The game had begun… But when would it end… And where would it lead...?

* * *

Shashomiru: D It sure won't end anytime soon, that's for sure. 

Hack: Oh, joy.

Shashomiru: The next chapter to this lovely Specul would be added later. Much later. I was planning on updating it next Halloween, but obviously that would take too long. So I'll just do so on other Holidays—along with other new Holiday Speculs.

Hack: Yep…

Shashomiru: D Now suffer. And sorry it's so late.


	17. The Little Fox

Shashomiru: WELL I'LL BE A MONKEY'S ASS.

???: -sudden name change- And here we are again… you cease to amaze me.

Shashomiru: You. Don't do that.

???: Do what?

Shashomiru: Your name. Gheyass.

Hack: ?

Shashomiru: Well, fuck.

???: :D

Shashomiru: Okay, whatever asshole… ANYWAY. I decided that perhaps… I should… UPDATE.

???: Why, God, why…?

Shashomiru: Well, It's been about 3-4 years—don't you think it's about time?!?!

???: No… I was pleased with the death of your ….fucked up wannabe writings--…

Shashomiru: NONSENSE. As long as the love of Yugioh [coming from everyone else, that is] still lingers, WE CAN MAKE IT WORK. :3!

???: It's not like you… watch Yugioh or anything anymore.

Shashomiru: Indeed I don't! But, I do still enjoy writing and I'm very curious as to how things would occur if I updated once.. or twice… God, I'll hate myself if nobody gives a damn.

???: If that's the case, I suggest you keep your hopes….-very- nonexistent.

Shashomiru: You might be correct! In any degree of spontaneous shitting of words, I'm now about 5 years older than I was when I created these stories, and very interested in seeing what I can come up with now. My writing style has probably changed, so… eat it up. And now, without further ado, I disclaim! [God, I haven't done this in forever], and speak…. I do not own Yugioh, FFVII or any of their characters! But I do own Hack, and partially own [sort of—I guess it has been years] Aiseki and any other characters that you probably have no idea what the hell their origin might be.

And now, without further stalling, we shall begin~!

Note!: By the way, seeing as how I –am- so much older and have better writing experience, there is a strong possibility that the writing style will be much different from how it began… Whether you decide you like it still or not is up to you. In any case, try to enjoy it. ^^;

* * *

"Dis is bullcwap!" Joey exclaimed as he chucked a plastic toy across the room.

"Joey! Watch your language!" Ms. Sota scoured at Joey as she cleaned blood off Marik's mouth. "You will stay in time-out and take your punishment for the bad things you've done."

"Bad tings?! Dat I have done?! I didn't beat Mawik up!"

Ms. Sota stared at Joey for a moment, and then turned to Marik, who slowly looked at her. "Marik… is this true? Was Joey not the one who hurt you?"

Marik stared deep into her eyes for a moment. His thoughts flashed from the blood, to Ryou, to the dead sandcastle sitting in pieces in the sandbox, then decided revenge was sweeter than getting back at new enemies. "…_Yeah, it was Wheeler._"

"What?!?!? You wittle wiar!"

"Joey, that is enough!" She annunciated her words angrily. "Time out. NOW!"

"Balls!" Joey kicked the wall in frustration, and sat down, crossing his arms. "Stupid--… Grr…"

"There we go. All cleaned up now. Go have a seat." Ms. Sota released Marik.

Marik began toward his seat and sat down. He slowly turned his head to look at Ryou who had moved to the opposite side of the room and briefly looked back at him, before turning back to his desk.

"Okay, kids! It's time for a story. Gather around." Ms. Sota smiled warmly and sat in her special teacher seat at the front of the room, holding a book, as the class gathered to sit in front of her. As everyone finally began to settle, she began to speak, "Today… we're going to read a book called _The Little Brown Fox._"

As Ms. Sota opened the book, Hack slowly turned to look at Aiseki. Feeling his stare, she glanced at him a little. Hack stared at her and slowly began to smirk maniacally. This angered Aiseki and she leered at him before looking back at the teacher.

Ms. Sota began, "_Once upon a time… there lived a lonely, baby fox. She lived alone in a fallen tree in a big, dark forest… she had no mommy fox, and she had no daddy fox, because the hunters had come and taken them away when she was just turning old enough to hunt small critters to play with and eat."_

Joey listened from his corner to the story, grumbling a little, "Stupid fox… stupid… gah…" He buried his face in his arms.

"_Despite the hardships that the little fox had suddenly been met with, she knew that she would have to stay strong. She decided that she would hunt on her own, feed herself, fend off scary enemies, and keep herself safe."_

Ms. Sota carefully annunciated each word of the story. Halfway through her reading, some of the children were beginning to drift off to sleep from the lull of her voice. Vincent had already lain down, curled up in a ball, and fallen asleep. Yugi stared intently at the teacher as she spoke. Ryou and Marik glanced dejectedly at each other once or twice before turning away in shame. Joey rocked a little in the corner as he listened, slowly beginning to drift into slumber. Hack stared emotionlessly at the floor, uninterested and barely listening, as Aiseki stared off and let her mind wander while she followed.

Yugi continued to stare wide at the teacher. He raised his hand.

Ms. Sota stopped abruptly and looked at him. "Yes, Yugi…?"

"Ms. Sota, what do foxes eat?"

She blinked. "Um.. Mice and… other things like that, dear."

"Oh.. 'kay."

Ms. Sota remained silent for a moment before continuing slowly. "Mister Blue Jay tol—yes, Yugi…?"

"Ummm, why is the fox talking to a blue jay?"

Ms. Sota stared at Yugi's hair and blinked. "…Because this is a fictional story. And… things like that happen… in fictional stories…"

"Ohh… 'kay.."

"Anyway…" Ms. Sota inhaled. "Mister Bl—WHAT Yugi? What do you want now?"

Yugi's hand flailed in the air as he began to speak again. "Where do—"

"On the ground. Wherever they feel like it. All animals are like that."

"Ohhh, eww. Otay… But d—"

"Yes. They do eat it sometimes. Will you please stop interrupting me? I'd like to actually finish this story today…" Ms. Sota recalled the many books she had piled near the story area that she never had the chance to finish telling because of Yugi's billions of questions.

"Aww, otay, then…" Yugi put his hands in his lap and frowned.

"Thank you… So, anyway,…" she continued. "Mister Blue Ja—"

"BWOCCOLI ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!!" Seto stood up and chucked broccoli at Ms. Sota's head.

She sat and stared for a moment. Everyone looked around, confused.

"BWOCCOLI!?!" Joey jumped up and nearly pissed his pants. "HOLY CWAP. TAKE COVER!!!" He barrel rolled under a desk and grabbed for a random doll. "You're dah real man here!! You can take the brunt!" He held the doll up in front of his face.

"_For crying out loud, Kaiba, where is your decency!?" _Marik fumed at Seto.

"Right here!" He threw broccoli at Marik's head.

Marik was in no mood for Seto's bullshit and growled. "_BASTARD!" _He leapt onto him in an attempt to strangle him.

Yugi squealed. "Yay! Real wive battles are commencing!" He clapped his hands in excitement.

Hack sat and stared with a tired look through long locks of his black hair at the ground, slowly turning to Aiseki, who looked back at him. They stared at each other for a long time, ignoring the random chaos.

Vincent sat next to Sephiroth and Cloud, gently speaking, "It appears as though our classmates have been struck with insanity…" He lowered his mouth behind his scarf. Sephiroth and Cloud nodded in unison.

"Indeed," spoke Cloud.

"Quite," Sephiroth said and laid on his back, preparing for his nap.

Ms. Sota sat in shock, holding her book and watching children run around, scream, and beat the ever-living shit out of each other.

Yami entered through the classroom door with a smile and waved. "I'm here for my—oh, dear Jesus." He stared at the utter chaos.

Ms. Sota blinked. "Help…. Me…"

Yami stared blankly. "………." He slowly eased back out of the room.

* * *

INTERJECTION: What I am about to place here is an optional ending. This will be a serious, violent, and very UNFUNNY ENDING for those of you who are simply reading this story for humorous entertainment!! If you DO NOT want to read something completely out of place emotionally, I suggest you go ahead and skip down to the author's comments. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. There should be no reasons for any random reporting or anything like that if you feel you were caught off-guard. Also, this is in no way out of story context, as more will be added later that –does- include un-original characters.[ If I ever get to it. ^^; ]

I decided that since I am a sad, pathetic, aspiring writer and a Psychology major, that I wanted really badly to put an optional ending here that I had come up with. This is more to my current style of writing, so… yeah. Enjoy if you decide to continue on.

-….-

As the wild chaos continued, Hack decided that he was tired of the nonsense, and stood up abruptly. He slowly began toward the bathroom, past Aiseki, but just as he started to pass her, he grasped the back of her collar, and dragged her along with him.

When he made it into the bathroom, he threw Aiseki onto the floor and proceeded to close the door.

Aiseki was confused. "What the hell do you think you're doin—"

Hack interrupted her with a quick grasp of her neck and shoved her back onto the floor, her head hitting hard. He quickly crawled upon her and wrapped his hands tightly around her neck and began to squeeze.

Aiseki gagged and clawed at his hands. She tried with all her might to loosen his grip.

He shoved his thumbs into her throat and stared angrily down at her with his icy blue eyes. "I am sick of this bullshit," he growled. "What will it take to make you all understand? I have no feelings… I do not 'like'. I do not admire. I do not envy."

Aiseki stared up at Hack, her eyes beginning to tear, and struggled. She dug her fingernails deep into his hands, and despite there was blood beginning to draw from his flesh, he remained unaffected.

"I fucking hate you. I do not have feelings for anyone, and if I EVER do, I will get rid of them… I will get rid of them and make them –never- come back." He shook her a little bit and grit his teeth.

"Ha…c…." She could not speak.

Hack released her with one of his hands, shoving her down hard by her neck with the other, and reached back. He removed a lace from one of her shoes, wrapped it tightly around her neck, and continued to strangle her.

He stared into her eyes. "You will pay for ever crossing paths with me…"

Just as Aiseki was beginning to fall unconscious, the door opened behind them. Ms. Sota stood agape for a moment before screaming, "HACK! What are you doing?!?!?!"

She grabbed Hack and pulled him off, shoving him away and grabbing hold of Aiseki. "Aiseki!! Aiseki, speak to me!!" She shook her a little, and put her ear to the little girl's limp body. She was no longer breathing. "Oh, god!"

Yami ran in, breathless. "What happened?"

"She isn't breathing! Call someone!"

Yami stared stunned before turning and running for help.

Hack stood in the doorway and stared blankly at Ms. Sota's feeble attempts to revive Aiseki. All the voices echoed distantly in his head. He stared at the shoestrings dangling from Aiseki's neck. He would rid of the feelings. He would rid of them and make sure they never came back…

* * *

Shashomiru: Weeell, wasn't that just a hot steaming barrel of bullshit?

???: Yes… I agree it was… although, I'm quite fond of the optional ending. Such a pleasure, that…

Shashomiru: Yeah, yeah. There's not telling now how people will react to this story. In any case, this is just a test and I'm kind of not expecting any responses... Which will be disappointing.

???: I see no reason for surprise. This story is ancient… you've asked for it.

Shashomiru: Yeah, yeah. I was curious. In any case, review if you may. I kind of wish I had split the story in two to draw the line between changing. It's so hard trying to do all that happy random funny stuff now that I wanna write violent stuff all the time.

???: Whatever.

Shashomiru: Meh. Hope you guys still give a damn. ; ;


	18. No Regrets

Shashomiru: Oh, hellz yeah. =D! We got some comments up in here!

???: ...Only, like… one. Two if you count the fact that you got one from either website you updated.

Shashomiru: ^^;; Well… That –is- two people who care, right…? –pokes fingers together-

???: Oi, you make me sick…

Shashomiru: Well, I actually think it's kind of funny how I have this story on two totally different websites. It's interesting seeing the reaction from two different sides. appears to be the side that enjoys this particular story the most, though.

???: -gasp- how dare you speak alliance names!

Shashomiru: o.o;; We--… I…. :0 Bitch, what do you expect from me?! It's entertaining. It isn't as though they're gonna cast stones at me or anything. -.-

???: Ohh, we'll see… two sides shall clash when they find out that you defy the space time continuum.

Shashomiru: …I'm tired of you. Anyway, comments are good! The more comments I get, the more compelled I feel to update. :3 Like I'm about to do! I will do my best to be sure not to get too serious. It's just lately I've been more into writing stories than random bullshiz, but I'll try to keep it funny. Just remember that any Interjecting endings are always optional if you only want things to be funny. ^^ So, with that, let us begin! I do not own Yugioh, FFVII, or their characters. Hack and Aiseki and Ms. Sota are original characters. [Where Ms. Sota came from, I really couldn't say… x.x]

* * *

Yami pulled Yugi's pajama shirt over his head. As Yugi lowered his arms, he looked up at Yami. "Yami… What's gonna happen to Hack?"

Yami froze for a moment before sighing. "I don't know yet, Yugi. What he did was a very bad thing… but you're all children. I don't expect any of you to know better."

"What about Seto?"

Yami twitched. "Seto lost his brain for a moment. I'm not really worried about him… despite the fact that he viciously attacked the teacher with a stem of broccoli."

"…does that mean Hack wost his bwain, too?"

"Yugi…" Yami stared down lovingly at the small boy and sighed a little bit. He ruffled the boy's pointy hair and chuckled sadly. "I can only assume that maybe he did… That's what we hope at least."

Yugi stared up at him and blinked. "….did you know that aminals eat their poop?"

"Uh……. I suppose… Why, don't you go to sleep now?"

"But wait, I haz a question!"

"Oh, god… what…?"

"Yeah, so, ummm, where is Tea and Tristan?"

Yami looked around nervously. "Well, you knoooow, they… they have parents and I um… that's… they're with their parents… yes…"

"But Joey has pawents—why is he still hewe?"

Yami stared at Yugi and twitched again. "Do you want me to come up with a really good lie for you?"

"Sure."

"I sent Tea to ballet school, and Tristan got his head stuck in another tree. Why don't you go to sleep now…?"

"Otay! Works for me." Yugi crawled into bed and hid under his blankets.

"Yes… Thank you.. I have to go change Serenity's shitty diaper now. I can smell the evil all the way from here…" Yami looked over to the partially closed door across the hallway. Eerie music began to play as dark clouds and midst emitted from the room. His heartbeat echoed through his head. He twitched and rose carefully, clenching his fists. "…I shall conquer you tonight, shitty diaper…." He grabbed a toy bucket and placed it over his pointy hair, "Victory shall be mine… this time…" and walked away.

Yugi stared at him confused, and shrugged. He turned over and closed his eyes, purring to himself and squeezing a plushie of the Millennium Puzzle.

On the opposite side of the room, evil was conspiring. Lying on the left side of a queen sized bed was Ryou. On the right side lay Marik. Joey was sprawled between them, dead asleep and snoring.

Ryou lay silently on his back, eyes closed and contemplating hard through his emotions.

Marik lay on his side staring at a blue eyes plushie. He contemplated the day at the playground. Regret was beginning to flow in. He stroked the plushie's cheek with his thumb and sighed. Sitting up, he made his way quietly and carefully over Joey and on top of Ryou. He stared down at him until Ryou slowly opened his eyes with a bland, angered glare. "_Ryou…"_, Marik whispered.

"_What._"

"_I've contemplated… won't you come back?_"

Ryou stared at him; his eyes were angrily squinted a bit. "_I do not know what you mean._"

"_Yes, you do. Let us cease this quarrel and become allies again._"

Ryou sat up a bit and got close to Marik. "_That easily…?_"

Marik spoke not and stared at him.

"_The pact has been broken. We are no longer together… and you think I will simply… take you back? Senile. Child._"

Marik leaned back and stared at him with the same cold expression.

"_You betrayed me. Once that occurs, there is no turning back… The pact ceases its existence. Now, be gone._"

Marik grew frustrated. "_'Ceases its existence…'_", he scoffed. "_If that is what you so desire, I will show you the ceasing of existence, you fool._" He growled with his last word and stuffed the blue eyes plushie into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou yelped and began to flail. "AHH!! BLUE EYES IS EATING MEEEE!"

Joey jumped up, startled. "BWOCCOLI!?!?!? BWOCCOLI ATTACK?!?!?! AHHHH! SAVE ME!" He hid beneath the blanket.

"Will you two knock it off? I'm twying to SEEP hewe!!" Seto rubbed his eyes.

Yugi yawned. "Bwue eyes eating… bwoccoli? Wha…?"

Ryou continued to flail. "Dun eat me!! I'm innocent! I didn't put dah bwoccoli in Yami's underwear!!"

"_I will cease existence… then we will see how you fend._" Marik began to pummel Ryou with the blue eyes plushie until they fell onto the floor into a pile of more plushies, which squeaked upon impact!!!! MUWHAHHAHA. Sorry. Epic moment. There was a poof of fluffiness as some bounced into the air.

"Hmmm, dat looks fun…." Yugi watched in awe.

Joey slowly emerged from under his blankets and blinked. "…no bwoccoli?"

"No, Wheeler… just two idiots fighting over a pwushie…." Seto sighed and rolled back into bed.

"I'll take care of this." Hack entered from out of nowhere and grabbed Marik, throwing him back onto the bed. He turned away. "There. The cat fight has been watered." He shrugged.

Yugi gasped. "Hack! Shouldn't you be in time-out??"

Hack chuckled. "Time out is for pathetic mortals… Not like it is an existing item anyhow."

"But you're supposed to sleep in dah time out room for hurtin' Aiseki."

Hack cocked his head and gave Yugi a scolding glare for mentioning the name. Yugi blinked and sat down on the bed. After a moment, Hack clenched his fists and turned away. "In any case, how do you people expect me to fully enjoy the contempt of my punishment if you cannot shut your faces?"

Everyone in the room grew quiet and settled back into their places, especially Marik and Ryou who made sure they were far apart from each other, Joey in between.

"Yeah… So enough of the bullshit, and sleep already." After finally getting his point across, he left the room.

The children had quieted and calmed and rested peacefully in their beds—all except for one mysterious child who squirmed close next to Seto, who had his back against the boy, and slowly ascended a mangled plushie over the almost-asleep Seto's arm. "Seeeetooo,…" Yugi whispered. "Lookit what I found…"

Seto's eyes shot open.

"It's dah blue eyes……… I think he's dying."

"Leave me alone."

"We must perform surgery on him!!" Yugi shouted.

"For cwying out woud, Yugi!"

"THERE IS NO TIME!!! QUICK!!" He tore the pillow out from under Seto's head-- which promptly landed onto the flat mattress-- and pulled the pillow case off. "HE NEEDS A STUFFING TRANSFUSION!" He reached his hand into an inconspicuous hole and began to dig out clumps of soft cotton to fill the plushie with.

Seto looked at the pillow and squinted his eyes. "You've been steawing the stuffing out of my pillow??!?!?"

"Uhhh…." Yugi paused.

" I'LL KILL YOU!!" Seto viciously attacked him.

"AHH IT WAS FOR THE GOOD OF THE PWUSHIES SETO!! THE GOOD OF THE PWUSHIEEES!!"

* * *

INTERJECTION: What I am about to place here is an optional ending. If you do not wish to follow this portion of the story, then it is suggested that you go ahead and skip down to the author's comments!

-….-

Yami stood quietly in the doorway of the quiet, dim hospital room. He watched a small figure that sat in a chair next to the hospital bed of mahogany-color haired, unconscious child. The expression on his face was compassionate as he uneasily stepped toward Ms. Sota.

"Ms. Sota…"

She jumped, startled. "Oh…. Yami,…" she cooed as she gave him a gentle smile. "How kind of you to come… It's rather late though. You didn't need to."

"I felt it was right." He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

After a moment of tender smiling, they both turned to the little girl lying in the hospital bed. Her mouth was covered with a breathing mask. They stared at the peaceful look upon her face.

Yami felt depressed all of a sudden. "How is she?"

"Okay…" Ms. Sota frowned. "Not wonderful… A number was done to her in that little a time… Then again, she's only a child."

"Yes…" It was quiet again for a moment.

"A few of her lung vessels ruptured… but not many and it's nothing drastic enough to fret about. They said that it's possible she could have a bit of… brain damage… he shook her up rough enough."

"How could a child do anything like that?" Yami was finding the situation a bit unconvincing.

"Yami, you should have seen the look on his face. By the time I had stormed in she was already out cold. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, I'm almost positive he would have kept shaking…" Her sentence trailed off. Just the thought of such violence taking place in her classroom sickened her—despite all of the chaos and mayhem that tended to occur day in and day out.

"I-I understand…" He looked into the child's face. "Where are her parents?"

"I honestly don't know…" Ms. Sota fidgeted with a kerchief she held in her hand. A rustled letter was inscribed in a corner. "She was brought in by an orphanage."

"I see… I would offer to care for her with my other children, but… seeing as how… Hack resides with us; I don't honestly see that as a polite idea."

"Certainly not. That child…"

"Yes… Children, they are… I don't suppose we should be rash about the situation, but Hack needs to be punished."

"Yes," Ms. Sota began in a harsh tone. "He does need to be punished. Where did that child come from, anyway? Such a horrible cold boy…"

"I… I found him at the Zoo…"

Ms. Sota stared at Yami for a moment, confused. "The… the Zoo…? …Seems appropriate…"

"Ahem… Well, despite, I can assure you it shall be taken care of by the best possible means achievable…"

"I certainly hope so. Poor Aiseki… I hope she pulls out okay…"

* * *

Shashomiru: Well, it took me long enough to finish this.

???: -grunt-…

Shashomiru: Yeah… Been uber busy… I thought maybe tossing in another chapter would give me another chance to see if anyone cared.

???: I'm so bored with you…

Shashomiru: Well, excuuuuse the hell out of me. -.o In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! -^^-


End file.
